Josh Hutcherson
Joshua Ryan "Josh" Hutcherson (born October 12, 1992) is an American film and television actor. He began working in the early 2000s, appearing in several minor film and television roles. He gained wider exposure with major roles in the 2005 films Little Manhattan and Zathura, the 2006 comedy RV, the 2007 family adventure film Firehouse Dog, and the film adaptations of Bridge to Terabithia, Journey to the Center of the Earth and Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant. On March 30, 2008, Hutcherson won a Young Artist Award (for Leading Young Actor). Hutcherson was also featured on a Celebrity Teens edition of the hit show MTV Cribs, and portrayed Peeta Mellark in the 2012 film The Hunger Games. He will appear in the Red Dawn remake. Josh Hutcherson is a great actor in the movie The Hunger Games portraying the role of Peeta Mellark. Early life Josh Hutcherson was born in Union, Kentucky. His mother, Michelle, is a former Delta Air Lines employee who now assists Josh, and his father, Chris Hutcherson, is an analyst for the EPA. He has a younger brother, Connor, as well as many pets, including two dogs, Diesel and Nixon (a boxer). He has wanted to be an actor since he was four years old, but had only begun auditioning for roles in 2002, at the age of 9. He moved from Union to California, due to limited acting opportunities. Career Hutcherson's first role was in the 2002 pilot episode, House Blend; in the same year, he appeared in an episode of ER. In 2003, he played the lead role in the comedy Miracle Dogs (which was released on Animal Planet), starred opposite Peter Falk and Timothy Daly in the made-for-television film, Wilder Days, and had a minor role in the well-reviewed independent film, American Splendor. He performed for the motion-capture imagery in 2004's The Polar Express. In 2005, Hutcherson appeared in several Hollywood films: he had a minor role in the Will Ferrell comedy Kicking & Screaming, voiced Markl in the animated film Howl's Moving Castle (June), and played the lead roles in Little Manhattan (September) and Zathura, which was released in November to positive reviews. The following year, Hutcherson appeared in the comedy RV, playing the son of Robin Williams's character, and subsequently played Jesse Aarons in the drama Bridge to Terabithia, which was filmed in New Zealand and released on February 16, 2007, performing well critically and commercially. He had not read the novel that the film is based on before being cast in the role. Hutcherson's next role was in Firehouse Dog (released on April 4, 2007), in which he played Shane Fahey, a firefighter's son who befriends a dog. Hutcherson filmed Firehouse Dog before Bridge to Terabithia, though the latter film was released first. His next roles were in the "very dark" independent film drama Winged Creatures, and playing the nephew of Brendan Fraser's character in Journey to the Center of the Earth, a new 3-D film version of the novel of the same name; filming on Journey, which was released on July 11, 2008, began in Montreal in June 2006 and ended in October of that year. Hutcherson also appeared in a film adaptation of the book Cirque Du Freak. Hutcherson and Vanessa Hudgens, his co-star in the film Journey 2: The Mysterious Island, in January 2012. In 2010, he had a supporting role in the critically acclaimed movie The Kids Are All Right, playing Laser. Hutcherson has said that he would like to appear in every type of film genre. On April 4, 2011, Lionsgate announced that Hutcherson had been cast as Peeta Mellark in the 2012 film, The Hunger Games.i love you Personal life Hutcherson briefly dated his Journey 2 co-star Vanessa Hudgens but the two are now "good friends". Hutcherson has cited actor Jake Gyllenhaal as an inspiration. On August 11, 2007, Hutcherson served as the Grand Marshal at the Indy Racing League IndyCar Series Meijer Indy 300 at Kentucky Speedway. In September 2008, he went to Italy for the first time. He visited Rome and Milan, and participated in a local event about kids and cinema. Hutcherson recorded a video for the "Straight but not narrow" campaign, designed to encourage young, straight men to come out in support of their gay peers. On Saturday, April 21, 2012, Josh received the Vanguard Award from GLAAD. The Vanguard Award is awarded to one who incases the visibilty and understanding of LGBT folks. Growing up near Cincinnati, Ohio, Hutcherson is a lifelong fan of the city's Major League Baseball team, the Reds; and got to throw the first pitch before their April 7, 2012 game against the Miami Marlins at Great American Ball Park. In April 2012, Josh adopted a pit bull named Driver from the Hands, Paws, & Hearts rescue organization in Lancaster, CA. Being from Kentucky, Hutcherson has been a lifelong Kentucky Wildcats fan. While he was on Conan he admitted to painting his face at a Kentucky Wildcats Basketball game and being a lifelong season ticket holder. Filmography Film * American Splendor as Robin (2003) * Motocross Kids as TJ (2004) * Howl's Moving Castle as Markl (2004) * The Polar Express as Hero Boy (2004) * One Last Ride as Joey (2005) * Kicking & Screaming as Bucky Weston (2005) * Little Manhattan as Gabe (2005) * Zathura: A Space Adventure as Walter (2005) * RV as Carl Munro (2006) * Bridge to Terabithia as Jesse Aarons (2007) * Firehouse Dog as Shane Fahey (2007) * Winged Creatures as Jimmy Jaspersen (2008) * Journey to the Center of the Earth as Sean Anderson (2008) * Cirque du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant as Steve (2009) * The Kids Are All Right as Laser (2010) * Detention as Clapton Davis (2011) * Journey 2: The Mysterious Island as Sean Anderson (2012) * The Hunger Games as Peeta Mellark (2012) * The Forger as Joshua (2012) * Red Dawn as Robert (2012) * 7 Days in Havana as Teddy Atkins (2012) * The Hunger Games: Catching Fire as Peeta Mellark (2013) * Epic as Nod (2013) * Aaron & Sarah as Aaron (2013) * Journey 3: From the Earth to the Moon as Sean Anderson (2014) * The Hunger games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) * The Rusted'' ''as Max (2015) * In Dubious Battle as Vinnie (2016) * The Disaster Artist as philip Haldiman (2017) * Tragedy Girls as Toby Mitchell (2017) * The Long Home as Nathan Winer (2018) Television * ER as Matt (2002) * The Division as Matthew Inwood (2003) * Miracle Dogs as Charlie Logan (2003) * Wilder Days as Chris Morse (2003) * Line of Fire as Donny Rawlings (2003) * Party Wagon as Toad E. Bartley (2004) * Justice League as Van-El / Young Bruce Wayne (2004) * The Third Rule as Chuck (2010) * Punk'd as Himself (2012) * Saturday Night Live as Host (2013) * Face Off as Guest judge (2014) * Future Man as Josh Futterman (2017-present) Producer * Detention as Clapton Davis (2011) Awards and nominations Gallery Josh_Hutcherson.jpg Josh_Hutcherson_laughing.jpg|Josh at the Hunger Games premiere Hollyshiftwell1's profile pic.jpg Wiki-background Josh Hutcherson Detention.jpg|As Clapton Davis in Detention JHutch in Firehouse Dog.jpg Bridge to Terabithia Premiere.jpg Peeta.jpg Josh_Hutcherson_and_Bailee_Madison.jpg Josh_Hutcherson-_02.jpg Connor_kissing_Josh.jpg Josh_and_Connor_Hutcherson.jpg Josh_and_Connor_(1).jpg Josh_and_Connor_(2).jpg Josh_and_Connor_(3).png Josh_and_Connor_(4).jpg Josh_and_Connor_(6).jpg Josh_and_Connor_(7).jpg Josh_and_Connor-_32297635-490-600.png Josh_Hutcherson-_0410hq009.jpg Josh_Hutcherson-_jhs005.jpg Josh_Hutcherson-_jhs012.jpg Josh_Hutcherson-_jhs025.jpg Josh_Hutcherson-_Catching_Fire_Peeta-_130307.jpg Category:The Hunger Games Category:Josh Hutcherson